The New Student
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: a Vampire Knight fanfic about my oc, Miyako Kagura coming to the academy. I'm still new at writing Vampire Knight fanfics.


"A new student for the night class?! Don't you remember what happened the last time we got a new student in the night class?!" Zero said, slamming his fist on the headmaster's desk. Yuki frowned as she watched Zero get so upset.

"Zero, I'm well aware of what happened the last time. It was a horrible and dangerous situation, and I deeply regret that it had to happen. But, Zero, I assure you that this one is not Shizuka Hio, nor is she related to her in any way. She is no danger to this academy or any of it's students, including you and Yuki." the headmaster explained. With a somewhat defeated look on his face, Zero removed his hand from the headmaster's desk, and stood with his arms crossed. Just then, there was a knock on the closed door of the headmaster's office.

"Come in." the headmaster said. The door opened, and in walked the going woman they presumed to be the new student. She was definitely attractive, like all of the other vampire aristocrats, Yuki noticed. She was tall and thin with violet eyes. She had short, black hair which was tipped red in the front. She was wearing the night class uniform, with black, knee high boots that laced up the front and had a buckle on each side. She also was wearing a silver chain necklace with a small, black coffin on the end, seemingly a sarcastic jab at the traditional lore of vampires sleeping in coffins.

"This is the place, right?" she asked, seeming unsure.

"You're looking for Cross Academy, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." the girl said, still seeming unsure.

"Then, yep, you have the right place." Yuki said, smiling her warm, cheerful, smile. The girl smiled, only slightly, at Yuki's warm greeting.

"This is Miyako Kagura. She is our new student in the night class." headmaster Cross introduced. Miyako just waved at them.

"Miyako, this is my daughter, Yuki, and this is Zero Kiryu. I'm sure you've heard much about him. They are the members of the disciplinary committee here at Cross Academy." headmaster Cross said.

"Nice to meet you, Miyako." Yuki said smiling cheerfully. Zero turned to look at the headmaster.

"I still don't know about this." Zero said.

"It's fine." came a voice from the doorway. They turned to see Toga Yagari.

"I can vouch for this one." Toga said.

"What?! Master, what do you mean?!" Zero said.

"Yuki, will you please take Miyako and show her around, then escort her to her dorm. Yagari and I need to speak to Zero." headmaster Cross said.

"Sure. Come on, Miyako. Follow me." Yuki said warmly, gesturing for her to follow her. Miyako smiled at Yagari, and Yagari nodded his head to her before she followed Yuki out into the hallway.

"Master, how can you trust her?" Zero asked.

"Because, Zero, I raised her." Yagari said.

"Master, what are you talking about, she's a..." Zero started to say, but was interrupted by Yagari.

"A vampire. Yes, she is a vampire. About seventeen years ago, I was hunting and I came across a grizzly sight. A couple of vampire aristocrats who had been murdered by some vampires who didn't like the idea of peace between humans and vampires. In the middle of all the bloodshed, there was a baby girl, a vampire baby, obviously the baby of the murdered couple. I couldn't kill a baby, and I couldn't just leave her to die, either. Yes, she was a vampire, but she was still just a baby. I didn't see any other choice, so I took her. I was going to give her to the headmaster or someone to raise, but I just couldn't give her up. I didn't know her real first name, so I named her Miyako, which means 'beautiful night child', a name I found fitting. I knew her parents were the last of her lineage, so I kept her last name 'Kagura' as a tribute to her family. I raised her, and I figure the best place for her to be at this age is Cross Academy." Yagari explained. Zero, with a shocked and defeated look on his face, left the room.

"He'll get over it. He always does." the headmaster said as he and Yagari watched him leave the room.

...

After about an hour of touring, Yuki and Miyako came to the night class dorm.

"Well, this is it. This is the dorm for the night class. If you need anything, you can always come to me, alright?" Yuki said. Miyako gave a small smile.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Yuki. I thought, that since you were a human..." Miyako said, "Well, let's just say some of your kind aren't very fond of my kind."

"I don't have anything against vampires. As a matter of fact, the night class dorm president, Kaname Kuran, saved my life when I was a kid. Well, do you want me to walk you to the building?" Yuki said.

"Nah. That's alright. I think I'll be fine. You've helped me enough today. I have to do something on my own, right? Thanks again, Yuki. See you around." Miyako said, waving over her shoulder as she carried her bags to the building. She walked down the halls, feeling a bit lost. She wasn't exactly sure where to go. She had never been good with directions. She could hear voices coming from one of the classrooms down the hall. She hoped maybe she could ask someone on there for help. She walked in, noticing a group of students, though no teacher. They looked at her when she entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting class." she said, "But, I'm new here, and I'm kind of lost."

"Class just ended." said a thin man with messy looking brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He was sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. Sitting behind him, on the back of his seat, was a petite girl with blue eyes and orange hair, which she was wearing in high pigtails. A young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes stared at her for a moment, then walked over to her.

"If you're lost, maybe I can help you out." he said. A young woman with long, wavy, blond hair and light brown eyes was standing on the other side of the room next to a tall young man with orange hair and orange-brown eyes. Miyako could have sworn she saw the young woman roll her eyes.

"Um... Sure. Thanks." she said. Just then, someone else walked into the room. He was a tall, young man, with brown eyes, and medium length brown hair. He had a presence about him, regal, but also intimidating.

"You must be the new student." he said, looking straight at Miyako.

"Yes. I'm Miyako Kagura." she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kaname Kuran. I'm the dorm president." the man said.

"Kaname Kuran, the pureblood." Miyako said.

"Yes. You're well informed, for a vampire who was raised by a human." Kaname said.

"Every vampire knows of you." Miyako said.

"Lord Kaname, I was going to show her around." said the blond young man who had offered to help her.

"That won't be necessary, Aido." Kaname said. After you all introduce yourselves to her, I'll show her to her room." Kaname said.

"But, Lord Kaname..." the blond started to say.

"Hanabusa." the orange haired man on the other side of the room said calmly, interrupting him. The blond young man looked defeated.

"Introduce yourselves to our new student, Miyako Kagura." Kaname calmly told the group. The others walked over to her, each at their own pace. The young man with the brown, messy hair, and pale blue eyes, sighed, but hesitantly held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Senri Shiki." he said. Miyako shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"I'm Rima Touya." said the girl with the orange pigtails and blue eyes.

"Hello, Rima." Miyako said.

"Akatsuki Kain." said the tall, orange haired man, nonchalantly.

"Ruka. Ruka Souen." said the girl with the long, blond hair.

"My name is Takuma Ichijou. I'm the dorm vice president. If you ever need anything, see Lord Kaname or myself. It's nice to meet you, Miyako." said a young man with blond hair and blue-green eyes. He smiled and extended his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido. It's really good to meet you, Miyako." said the blond-haired, blue eyed young man who had offered to help her. He smiled charmingly and extended his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." she said, shaking hands with him.

"All right, Miyako. Let me show you to your room." Kaname said, leading her down the hall.

...

"Here is your room. If you need anything, let the vice president or myself know." Kaname said.

"Thank you, sir. I will." she said. Kaname left the room, and Miyako sat down on the bed, setting her tote bag beside her. She wasn't sure what to think of Kaname Kuran. He seemed to be acting hospitable enough, though she wasn't too fond of the comment he made about her being raised by a human. It gave her the feeling that maybe he wasn't too fond of her, though maybe she was just blowing it out of proportion. She had been a little afraid that, in coming to the academy, the other vampires might judge her for that reason. Yes, she was raised by a human, but she was still a vampire, and she definitely didn't lack knowledge of her kind. Though, she didn't get out much, so she didn't come in contact with vampires or humans. Alone in this strange room, in a dorm surrounded by strangers, she felt a little lonely, and she found herself missing Yagari, the only one she was really around on a regular basis. She sat on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. She heard a knock on the door frame, and looked up to see Hanabusa Aido, the blond haired, blue eyed young man from before.

"Hello. Aido, was it? Did you need something?" she asked.

"Please. Just Hanabusa." he said as he walked into the room. He was bold, she'd definitely give him that.

"Um, I didn't say you could come in." she said, turning around, hanging her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, but you looked lonely." he said, walking over to her.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, frowning as she stood up. Hanabusa put a hand on her shoulder, gently sitting her back down on the bed.

"You look cute with your fangs bared like that. And, no, I'm not making fun of you. But, if it gets you to make that face again, I just might have to." he said, grinning. Miyako could feel her face getting hot. She was sure she was blushing. She hadn't had contact with many people, especially guys, much less a guy of her own species, and she definitely had not been complimented by many people at all, especially guys.

"W-was there a reason you came to see me?" she asked, stumbling over her words a little.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Hanabusa said.

"Um... Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Miyako asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just anything." Hanabusa said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not very good at making conversation." she said.

"Is what Lord Kaname said true? That you were raised by a human?" Hanabusa asked.

"Is that why you came to talk to me? So you could ask me that?" Miyako asked.

"No. But, you couldn't come up with a topic of conversation, so I came up with one for you." he said, smiling. He was attractive, especially charming when he smiled, and his eyes were such a bright blue.

"Yes, I was raised by a human. But, that doesn't make me any less of a vampire, okay?!" she said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to make fun of you." he said, "Huh. I guess that makes you the perfect example for peace between humans and vampires."

"I wouldn't say I'm the perfect example of anything." she said.

"Really? You look pretty near perfect to me." Hanabusa said.

"Would you stop making fun of me?" she said.

"How do you know I am?" he said. Just then, someone appeared in the doorway. It was the vampire who had introduced herself as Ruka Souen. The vampire who had introduced himself as Akatsuki Kain, walked up behind her.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki said, calmly, though in a somewhat scolding manner.

"Hanabusa, don't annoy the poor girl already. She just got here." Ruka said.

"Yeah. Hanabusa, come on. Go back to your room." Akatsuki said. Akatsuki seemed an extremely calm person, more so than anyone Miyako had ever met. He even sounded laid back. Ruka seemed confident, the type to speak her mind.

"We came to collect our idiot cousin. We're sorry he bothered you." Ruka said.

"You're cousins?" Miyako asked.

"Yes. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and I are cousins." Ruka said. Now that Ruka mentioned it, Miyako could see a resemblance between the three of them.

"Come on, Hanabusa. We'd better get to our rooms before the dorm president has something to say." Akatsuki said.

"Well, alright." Hanabusa said, waving over his shoulder to Miyako before following his cousins down the hall.


End file.
